towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Heroes of the medal of Mata Nui III "The last Chance!"
Prolog: D'ie Matoraner und Verletzen waren überglücklich. Frische Narungsmittel und Medikamente waren eingetroffen. Die Ärtzte begannen sofort mit der Versorgung der neuen Verwundeten. Unzählige Gerüchte gingen ein die in den Eingekessellten neue Hoffnung aufkommen ließ. Die Matoraner sangen schon wieder Lieder über die Freiheit. Die verletzten Toa warteten darauf bald wieder in den Kampf ziehen zu können, die Situation war lange nicht mehr so ideal für einen erfolgreichen Gegenschlag. Nur die Ärtzte kamen nich zur Ruhe, sie mussten immer noch die schwerverletzten und jene die in Lebenserhaltungs Systemen lagen versorgen. '''B'esonders eine Toa beanspruchte besondere Aufmerksamkeit. Helryx lag im Sterben, ihre einzige Hoffnung war die das, man sie ausflog. In ein Krankenhaus wo man sich noch intensiver um sie kümmern konnte. In diesem Krankenhaus war die notwendige Versorgung die sie brauchte nicht mehr gewährleistet. Einer der Ärtzte packte seine Tasche mit den Akten über Helryx und wandte sich an Tanma und Imani. "Ihr müsst mich zum Hafen bringen," sprach der Toa, "ich muss mit dem Anführer der Verstärkungstruppen sprechen!" "Geht es um Helrx?" fragte Imani. "Ja!" erwiederte der Artzt. "Ok!" bemerkte Tanma während er das Stück Brot auf aß, "heute nacht brechen wir auf!" 'D'ie Nacht brach herein und die Piloten starteten die Maschinen, die Motoren der Panzer begannen gleichmäßig zu brummen und die Aregate der Pitwalker fuhren hoch. Axonn nahm in einem der Panzer Platz und setzte sich den Helm auf. Brutaka ließ die Sensoren seines AX 217 Nano Dine Jägers einen Testlauf absolvieren um die Feineinstellungen des Systems zu konfigorienen. Sasuka legte ihre Hände um die Steuerknüppel ihres Nano Dine's und spürte wie sie eins mit der Maschine zu werden schien, das leise brummen des Fliegers übte eine Gefühl der Ruhe auf die Toa aus. 'B'otar stand an der Spitze seiner Infanterie, neben ihm schwebten seine zwei Nano Bots, eine Miniaturversion der Pitwalker. Die beiden Maschinchen dienten ihm als unterstützendes Feuer und als zusätzliche Augen und Ohren. Es näherte sich der Mitternachtsstunde. Um Punkt Mitternacht setzte sich die Kriegsmaschinerie in Bewegung. Die Raketenschächte des Pitwales und der beiden Steel Takeas öffnetten sich ein weiteres mal. die acht Spezielraketen stiegen in den Himmel, dich gefolgt von den AX 217 Staffeln. Kapitel 1: '''"The Sky burns!" D'ie Dunklen Jäger in den Stellungen nahe des Flughafengeländes waren nervös, ein bizarres aber dennoch nur kaum hörbares Pfeifen kam immer näher. Plötzlich schrie der Dunkle Jäger am Radar auf. "Raketenbeschuss, Rakentenbeschuss!" schrie er immer wieder auf. Zu erst waren es nur acht größere Punkte. Dann aber wurden aus diesen 80 kleine Punkte. Die Manschaft des Radarfahrzeugs warf sich auf den Boden und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Das Pfeifen wurde immer deutlicher, der Schrecken raubte den Dunklen Jägern den Verstand. Sie wussten was sie erwarten würde. Eine Nacht ohne Morgen, zumindest für viele von ihnen. '''A'n einer anderen Stelle sahen die Dunklen Jäger auf den Scysmographen, die gleichmäßigen Schwingungen zeigten an das sich etwas großen näherte. Die Angaben des Meßgerätes wurden immer deutlicher, es mussten mehrere große Objekte sein die sich ihnen näherten. "Was zum Makuta setzen sie gegen uns ein?" fragte ein Dunkler Jäger und trank einen Schluck Wasser aus der Feldflasche. Die anderen sahen ihn einfach nur an, keiner gab eine Antwort. Eisiges Schweigen erfüllte den Raum der Ruine, welchen die Dunklen Jäger als Stellung ausgebaut hatten. Plötzlich zerriß ein gewaltiges Donnern und wieder ein Donnern das Schweigen. Der Dunkle Jäger blickte durch das Fenster ins freihe, ein Gewitter war nicht aus gebrochen. Seine Augen wanderten über die Häuser weiter vor ihrer Stellung. Der Dunkle Jäger erschrak, er rank um Luft als er in der Fehrne die Gebäude einstürzen sah. 'T'anma, Imani und der Toa aus dem Ärtzteteam schlichen durch die Kanalisation. Über ihnen krachte und dröhnte es. Die Geräusche glichen Explosionen, über ihnen rannten Streitkräfte hin und her. Wenn sie einen Gillideckel passierten hörten sie auch schon mal Schüsse und Schreihe. Kurz bevor die drei Toa durch einen geheimen Zugang in der Kanalisation geklettert waren hatten sie gesehen wie einer der Stadteile der an das Flughafengelände angrenzte in Flammen aufgingen. Etwa 60 - 80 Raketen waren zeitgleich in der Stadt eingeschlagen. Nun tobte über ihnen der Krieg und die drei Toa mussten Heil durch den Stadtbezierk kommen. Tanma stoppte die Gruppe und sah verstecke aus einem Schlitz auf die Straße. Er glaubte seinen Augen kaum. Wenn ihm seine Augen jetzt nichts vor machten kämpften dort eine Gruppe Hydraxonn unter Axonns Leitung gegen die Dunklen Jäger. 'A'zusa und Ignika bereiteten nun wiederum ihren Angriff vor. Sie wollten den Zustand des totalen Gefechts ausnutzen und die Dunklen Jäger im Rücken angreifen. Mit etwa 150 Vahki und 8 zusätzlichen Toa griffen sie an. Die übrigen Kräfte hielten weiter den Flughafen. Die Stellung der Dunklen Jäger hatte sich fest auf den Panzer eingeschossen als plötzlich eine Toa und 30 Vahki von hinten über sie herfielen. Ignika und die 8 Toa hatten sich einen Radarwagen der Dunklen Jäger als Ziel ausgesucht. Die Verteidigung der Besatzungszone wurde jetzt von drei Seiten angegriffen, von hinten, von vorne und aus der Luft. Langsam verblasste die Moral der Dunklen Jäger und die Verteidigung brach zusammen. Führungslos und in kleinen Gruppen versuchten sich die Dunklen Jäger aus der Besatzungszone herraus zu kämpfen. Doch jetzt wurden sie erst recht zu den Gejagden. Kapitel 2: '''"Under and over the Streets!" T'anma, der Artzt und Imani huschten weiter unter der Straße zum Marktplatz. Von dort aus mussten sie oberirdischen weiter, buchstäblich mitten durch das Gefecht. Sie hatten den Zugangsschacht erreicht und der Toa prüfte ob die Luft rein war. Der Toa duckte sich weg als einige Destralbikes den Marktplatz überquerten. Aber sie wurden von kleinen Flugmaschienen verfolgt. Der Toa hielt sich weit genug vom Schlitz weg damit er von Schrabnellen oder Querschlägern nicht getroffen werden konnte. Nach dem die Flugobjekte wieder in der Luft verschwunden waren und von den Destral Bikes nur noch zerschossene Siebe übrig waren traten die drei Toa aus der Kanalisation und rannten schnell in eines der Häuser. Tanma und Imani übernahmen die Vorhut und zogen ihre Waffen. In dem Gebäude hatten sich auch Dunkle Jäger verschanzt. Die beiden Toa machten mit jedem der Jäger, auf dem sie trafen kurzen Prozess. Jetzt war keine Zeit für Diplomatie oder Gefangene. Während Tanma und Imani die Dunklen Jäger mit kleinen Tornados zu leibe rückten oder sie mit ihren Gewehren nieder schossen bemerkten sie das ein dreigliederiges Fahrzeug neben dem Gebäude hielt. Die Hydraxonn kammen durch die Türen und Fenster in das Gebäude gerannt so dass sich die drei Toa zurück zogen. '''S'ie wussten nicht wie die Roboter auf sie reagieren würden, zum großen Nachteil kämpften unter den Dunklen Jägern ja auch Toasöldner. Die drei Toa hatten noch drei Kilomerter vor sich als eines der Flugzeuge sie stopte. "Halt!" rief eine Stimme aus dem Bordfunkgerät, "Stillgestanden oder ich werde das Feuer eröffen!" Die drei Toa hoben die Hände und die Luke des Flugzeugs öffnette sich. Eine junge Toa des Wasser sprang herraus. Sie untersuchte die drei Toa mit den Augen. "Du, Doctor Servarius ihr kommt mit mir," sprach sie rasch, "ihr beiden nehmt das hier, es weißt euch als Freunde aus!" Dann schloss sich die Luke wieder und die junge Toa und der Artzt flogen davon. "Zurück zum Flughafen!" lachte Imani und lud ein neues Magazin in ihr Gewehr, "hoffen wir das unsere Elementarkräfte schnell wieder aufgeladen sind!" Tanman nickte und und lud einmal das Gewehr durch. Sie bewegten sich zwischen den Häusern wo sie nicht auf so viel Dunkle Jäger trafen wie auf den Straßen. 'Ü'berall tobte der Kampf auf brutalste Weise, die Formation unter Botas Komando rückte erbarmungslos vor. Vor ihnen standen Gebäude, hinter ihnen blieben Schutthügel zurück. Noch einen Stadtteil und sie würden die Agraanlagen erreichen. Die Pitwalker zerschossen alle Häuser vor ihnen dann rückte der Zug weiter vor. Die Dunklen Jäger flohen zu Massen auf die Geschütze Agraanlange. Nach einer Stunde war auch der letzte Stadteil gefallen, Botars Truppen standen vor der Agraanlage. Die Ax 217 Staffeln sausten durch die Straßenschluchten und hinterließen eine Schneise der Verwüstung. Nach dem die letzten Bomben verschossen waren, befahlen Brutaka und Sasuka den Rückflug. Der Stadteil lag in Trümmern doch war er jetzt von den Dunklen Jägern befreit. Aus allen Verstecken traten Matoraner und Toa die sich bei der Invasion der Dunklen Jäger hatten noch retten können. Sie jubelten und weinten vor Freude. Mut und Hoffnung zogen durch alle Besatzungszonen. 'D'er Tag brach an und offenbarte das Ausmaß der nächtlichen Kampfhandlungen. Obwohl beträchtlicher Sachschaden endstanden war, war er dennoch im eingeschätzten Maßstab. Die Bürger Daxias die aus den Verstecken gekommen waren begannen bereits mit dem Wiederaufbau. Sasuka, Brutaka, Botar und Axonn saßen in dem Krankenflugzeug das Richtung der General Klinik von Daxia flog. AX 217 Nano Dine Jäger flogen neben her. Sie alle hatten es eilig, es ging um alles oder garnichts. Auf dem Flugfeld des Krankenhauses wurden sie bereits von den anderen Ärtzten, Tanma und Imani erwartet. Sofort geleitete man sie in das Zimmer in dem Helryx lag. Tanma und Imani schluckten als sie die junge Toa die ihnen in der Nacht den Artzt abgenommen hatte mit Brutaka und Helryx verglichen. Diese Toa war deren gemeinsame Tochter. Sag jetzt nichts, sage jetzt nichts, wiederholte der Toa in seinem Kopf als das Krankenbett an ihm und Imani vorbei geschoben wurde. Sie sahen die traurigen Augen der jungen Toa und wie Tränen an deren Kanohi herunter liefen. Brutaka trug sie auf seinen Armen und auch er weinte. 'D'och das Gesicht von Botar, es war anders, es war von Wut und Zorn genährt. Irgendwas in dem Titan begann sich zu ändern. Der alte Botar war nicht mehr, ein neuer Botar endstieg ihm. '''Ein schrecklicher Botar, einer dem Gnade ein Fremdwort wurde. Kapitel 3: "Reconditions!" D'ie Dunklen Jäger hatten in einer Nacht 6 Landungszonen verloren. Eine beträchtliche Zahl Dunkler Jäger und Toasöldner waren gefallen oder verschwunden. Die Notmaßnahmen der Truppen Verlagerungen verstärkte die Bürger des Kontinents aus ihren Verstecken zu kommen und Wiederstand zuleisten. Die Zahl der Toa auf Seiten der Verteidiger hatte beträchtlich zugenommen und diese hatten ihre Zonengrenzen ausgedehnt. An manchen Tagen brach für die Dunklen Jäger die Versorgung zusammen oder einige Zonen waren für mehrere Tage nicht mehr mit Funk und Komunikationssystemen zu erreichen. Die Mauern der Agraanlage würde auch bald den Beschuss nicht mehr standhalten können. Zudem hatte sich das Gerücht bestätigt das Luftschiffe aus Metru Nui auf dem Weg nach Daxia waren. Der Schattige schwieg eisig und dachte weiter nach, noch gab es die Möglichkeit des Rückzugs. Noch gab es genug Dunkle Jäger. Der Schattige sah Voporak an, "du und Lariska bleiben bei mir!" Der Rest der Dunklen Jäger zieht ab, der Krieg auf Daxia ist verloren!" Er drehte sich um und sah in den Himmel, "aber bevor wir gehen, haben wir nocht etwas zu erledigen." Voporak und Lariska sahen den bösen Glanz in den Augen ihres Anführers. '''H'elryx Zustand zwang das Flugzeug zur Notlandung nahe eines Feldlazarettes das von Dumes Vahki eingerichtet worden war. Die Ärtzte aus Metru Nui übernahmen sofort die Notversorgung der Toa. Turaga Dume war über deren Zustand besorgt, gegen dieses Gift gab es kein wirklich wirkendes Gegenmittel. Während Botar, Brutaka und Sasuka an Helryx Bett standen hörte sich Axonn bei denen um die das Lager aufsuchten. Der Titan konnte es kaum glauben, die Dunklen Jäger zogen 2/3 der noch lebenden Truppen wieder ab. In all der Hektik gaben sich die Vahki große Mühe um die Hilfebedürtigen zu versorgen oder Versorgungsgüter zu verteilen. So hatten es Voporak, Lariska und der Schattige es leicht in das Lager zu schleichen. Voporak sah aus seinem Winkel das Bett der schwerverletzten Helryx. Botar und einige Vahki bemerkten ihn und rannten auf ihn zu. Doch der Rotor des Zeitschildes suchte und fand sein Ziel. Botar schrie vor Trauer, Hass und Zorn. Sofort eilten Ärtze zu der Toa und schafften es sogar sie zu stabiliersieren, doch ihr trauriger Blick zu Brutaka und Sasuka sagte was anderes. Lariska und Voporak versteckten sich in einer Ruine in der Nähe des Lagers. Der Schattige war verschwunden und hatte sie zurück gelassen. 'N'achts hörten sie den Gesang der jungen Toa und Brutaka. Das Flugzeug mit Helryx war jetzt nicht mehr für sie erreichbar. "Was singen sie da?" fragte Lariska beunruhigt. "Das sie uns finden und vernichten werden," antwortete Voporak. Drei Monate zogen ins Land und von den Dunklen Jägern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Daxia war wieder zum großen Teil wieder hergerichtet, aber doch kam nicht die Stimmung eines Sieges auf. Helryx lag immer noch im Sterben, ihr konnte nicht geholfen werden. Das Gift und die rasche Alterung ihres Herzsteines fesselte die Toa an eine Maschine die sie am Leben hielt. Die Invasionsflotte aus der Grube war wieder verschwunden und nur noch Axonn, Brutaka und Sasuka befanden sich auf Daxia, aber niemand wusste wo. Auch Tanma und Imani waren von der Bildfläche verschwunden. Es kosierte das Gerücht das sich der Schattige, Lariska und Voporak immer noch auf Daxia befanden. Und die vermissten Ordensfreunde auf der Suche nach diesen waren. 'D'er Krieg war nur äusserlich vorbei, noch immer suchten Vahki nach Dunklen Jägern und Toasöldnern, doch fanden sie immer weniger. Der Wiederstand der Zeitgleich während der Truppenverlegungen ausgebrochen war, hatte den Dunklen Jägern den letzten Rest gegeben wodurch die Versorgung des Feldzuges letztendlich zusammen brach. Die Bürger Daxias zeigten nicht so viel trauer wie die Angehörigen des Ordens. Lariska hatte sich in der Nähe des Hafens versteckt und hoffte auf die Chance das sie auf einem Frachtschiff endlich von Daxia verschwinden konnte. Das dieser Hafen einmal völlig zerstört war, war nicht mehr zu sehen. Die Dunkle Jägerin schliech an das Wasser und suchte nach einer Möglichkeit auf das Frachtschiff zu klettern. Doch ein Wasserrose schoss vor ihr aus dem Meer. "Habe ich dich endlich!" sagte die Stimme die sich hinter einem goldenen Mantel verbarg, der an die Haut der Takeahaie erinnerte. Sasuka sprang auf das Pier und ließ den Mantel über die Schultern rutschen, "es wird Zeit, ' Zeit meine Mutter zu rächen!" ' Kapitel 4: '''"Revenge!" D'er Schattige war durch die Baustelle geflohen und suchte zwischen den Schutbergen Schutzt. Doch eine Windböher erfasste ihn und schleuderte ihn wieder ins freihe. Tanma ließ den Dunklen Jäger nicht zur Ruhe kommen, immer wieder setzte er ihn mit Windschlägen und Tornados zu. Der Schattiger versuchte wieder zu seiner Waffe zu kommen doch eine Windböhe brachte ihn wieder zu fall. "Armer, armer Schattiger!" lachte Tanma und ließ den Dunklen Jäger in der Luft schweben. Der Tornado nahm immer stärker zu, der umliegende Schutt wurde eingesaugt und kreiste um den Schattigen herum. Einige Teile trafen ihn sogar. Tanma sah dem Dunklen Jäger in die Augen und schloss vor diesem die Faust. Aus dem Tornado wurde eine Kugel welche immer enger wurde. Während der Toa seine eine Hand zurück zog und ebenfalls die Faust ballte, blieb dem Schattigen schon die Luft weg. Die Faus sauste wie auf einen imaginären Gegner zu. '''Der Schattige wusste das er der 'imaginäre Gegner war.' '''D'er Schattige wurde in der Luft von einer ungeheueren Kraft getroffen. Die Luftkugel um ihm explodierte und schleuderte ihn sammt dem Schutt und Geröll weit über die Klippen. Der Schattige spürte das kalte Wasser als er immer Tiefer versank. Mit gebrochenen Gliedern konnte er nicht schwimmen. Bald verplaste die Welt um ihn und sein Schicksaal versank auf dem Grund des Meeres. Auf dem Hafengelände tobte ein heftiger Zweikampf. Lariska schlug mit ihren Klingen auf Sasuka ein welche die Hiebe immer schneller parierte. Bald so schnell das die Dunkle Jägerin sie nicht mehr erkennen konnte und nur nach dem Glitzern der Wasseräxte hieb und stach. Sasuka sprang aus ihrem Wasserdubel herraus über die Dunkle Jägerin und feuerte ihre Unterarmwaffen ab. Lariska erschrak als der Schmerz ihren Körper durch fuhr. Sie drehte sich um und ihre Augen suchten die junge Toa. Diese war im Moment der Drehung wieder über die Jägerin gesprungen und schoss ihr wieder in den Rücken. Erneut taumelte diese nach vorne. "Das ist für meine Mutter!" schrie Sasuka und zog ihr Schwert aus einer gekonnten Drehung herraus. L'''ariska sah die Klinge die sich ihrem Hals näherte, dann nichts mehr. Der Kopf der Dunklen Jägerin fiel auf den Boden, neben diesem sackte der Körper zusammen. Voporak rannte und rannte, aber entfernte sich nicht. Er schien als ob er auf der Stelle zu rennen schien. Auf einmal stolperte er. Ein harter Tritt beföderte ihn gegen eine Hauswand, aber da war vorher kein Haus. Hastig suchte er sein Zeitschild, aber er fand es nicht. Er riß die Tür des Hauses auf und sprang hinein. Aber anstelle eines Raumes stürtzte er dreimeter in die Tiefe auf hartem Sandboden. Er rollte sich auf den Rücken und sah wie eine riesige Klinge auf ihn herab sauste. Schmerzen überkamen ihn, dann verlor er das Bewusst sein und sein Leben erlosch. Brutaka fühlte sich jetzt wieder etwas wohler zu mute. Er teleportierte sich neben seiner Tochter auf das Pier. Beide sahen sich an und gingen davon, so als nie etwas gewesen wäre. Doch würden sich beide noch einmal einer Bürde stellen müssen, das hatte sie ihrer Mutter und er einer guten Freundin versprochen. Epilog: '''Auf Daxia D'''ie Trauerfeier war gerade zu ende und Sasuka sang ihr Lied für ihre Mutter. Nach dem sie es beendet hatte, legte sie einen Beutel mit Münzen in den Satg und verschloss ihn. Eine Träne rollte über ihre Kanohi. "Möge dich der Fährmann in die Halle der Helden fahren," sprach sie und wischte sich die Tränen ab. Nach und nach nahmen alle Ordensmitglieder abschied ausser einer, er wurde seit dem letzten Angriff auf Helryx nie mehr gesehen. "Was ist wohl aus Botar geworden?" fragte Sasuka. "Ich weiß es nicht," erwiederte Brutaka, "aber Axonn hat mir bestätigt das er sich nicht auf den Schiffen befand die zur Grube zurück gefahren sind." Die beiden gingen zu Axonn der Sasuka mit ihrem Vater in den großen Palast von Daxia führte. Dort wurde ihr die Krone des Ordens aufgesetzt und in einer feierlichen Zeremomie wurde eine 14 jährige Toa die Herrin über den Orden von Metru Nui. '''Auf Odina E'ine große Gestallt stand inmitten unzähliger toter Körper. Ein langer dunkelroter Mantel verbarg sie so dass niemand ihre Kanohi sehen konnte. Der Boden war nass von Protoplasma und es roch noch immer nach frischem Feuer. Die Gestallt war alleine gekommen, nur der Zorn und eine unstillbare Wut. Langsam schritt sie auf einen noch lebenden Körper zu. Die Kralle umschlung den Hals des Körpers und hob ihn hoch. Sie warf sie mit ungeheurer Kraft gegen eine Wand, die Wand die von der Festung auf Odina übrig geblieben war. Der Körper krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Die Gestallt beobachtete ihn während sie eine Standarte auf hob. Ohne vorwarnung warf sie diese nach dem zuckenden Körper der sich an der Wand hoch gezogen hatte. Die Standarte durstieß ihn und die Wand. Noch einmal hustete der Dunkle Jäger dann verstarb er. '''D'ie Gestallt stand vor der Wand und begutachtete die Wunde welche die Standarte verusacht hatte. Nach dem die Gestallt verschwunden war betrat Roodaka mit ihren beiden Leibwachen Odina. Sie stand vor der Wand an der, der Dunkle Jäger genagelt war und las den Schriftzug aus Protoplasma. Ihr ruht der letzte der Dunklen Jäger, gezeichnet; '''Das Phantom Hauptrollen: Bild:First_command_staff_Azusa_mit_MKP.JPG|Toa Azusa Kakama Bild:First_command_staff_Igni_m_Masterblades.JPG|Toa Ignika Jadek Renui Bild:Lenny_Quindt.JPG|Toa Tanma Bild:Toa_der_Luft_Imani.JPG|Toa Imani Quint Bild:Sasuka.JPG|"Sasuka" Bild:Brutaka_08.JPG|"Brutaka" Bild:Titan_Axonn.JPG| Axonn Bild:Botar.JPG|Botar Kategorie:Jadekaiser